


Castiel Notes

by Blue_cupcake21



Series: Destiel short stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Destiel Smut Brigade, Fluff, M/M, Other, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_cupcake21/pseuds/Blue_cupcake21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was going threw a journal that Castiel kept with notes about cases when he comes across a note that's is defiantly not from a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castiel Notes.

Dean was flipping threw the pages of Cas's journal, surprised of how much he actually kept track of. Didn't angels have unlimited memory or something? He thought. But even at that, he kept reading. It was mostly about how Dean took down a demon or monster and there weaknesses but Dean found one page in particular that stood out, and it started with the words D _ear Dean_. He figured it was important because Cas tore a couple pages out before it, probably because he messed up writing it at first. This is how it went.

_Dear Dean,_

_Please wait till I'm out of out of the room when you read this, I'd rather not see your reaction depending on how you feel. I read on your computer once that when people needed to talk about their feelings toward one another they wrote notes to each other, so I'm going to try. But I need to explain something first. I said once you and me have a more profound bond and it's true, I can feel your longing for me. Or maybe it's because I heard your prayers when you prayed each and every night to me. I know enough about people so far to know even without the prayers and the longing that we feel the same for each other. Dean Winchester, I think I'm in love with you._

_Sincerely, Castiel_

 

Dean just stood there, he never thought Castiel actually got his prayers. The things he said to Cas those nights. The late night fantasies. No wonder Cas acted weird around him the past couple weeks. He must of been falling in love. Then suddenly Dean remembered Cas was still in the bunker, in the other room. He slowly put the journal back where he found it then had another thought and decided to bring it with, then continued to walk to the main room. When he got there, just as he expected, the trench coated angel was sitting on a chair next to Sam doing research. When Cas looked up he looked generally frightened when Dean showed that he had the journal. 

"I think you forgot something" Dean said and handed it to Castiel. He was hesitant but took it. Dean leaned down and whispered into Cas's ear.

"And by the way, you could of just asked. If you heard my prayers you should know any answer by now." He said and winked at Castiel before leaving the room. That'shen he left sam thinking what the hell did he just whisper, and Castiel with more questions then ever.


	2. Castiel and dean, the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure smut after cas figured out dean liked him

"Dean?" 

"Yeah."

"What did you mean back there? If I heard your prayers?" Cas questioned. He has gotten deans prayers to him. When he wasn't there dean sat in his room, intill midnight, and sang soft love songs to his beloved angel. For some odd reason, Cas hasn't ever realized that it meant this. 

Dean just gave a slight "ha," ln hoped cas was joking, but he did know why dean said that. He knew exactly why. Dean slowly walked up to castiel. He whispered in his ear, soft and sweet.

"You remember that one night in October? When I said what I would do with you if I ever got you to myself." 

Castiel lightly moaned from Dean leaning onto him. His hot breath tickling his neck. Who wouldn't want that from Dean Winchester? Castiel closed his eyes as he remembered Dean's words.

"If I remember correctly, you said you would pin me on the bed and make me moan like a true lady." Castiel gave a slight laugh at the thought of it. 

"Well yeah, that was october, but the wrong day. Would you just want me to show you?" He said with a smirk that would kill. "I'm sure Sam will leave if we ask him." 

"Are you sure?" Castiel said lightly. Dean was holding his hip tighly, making cas slightly hard from only this.

"Never more." Dean whispered. "I'll be back, why don't you get ready?" 

Dean left the room. Sam was suspicious when his brother asked him to eave for the night, but he didn't question it. When dean went back in the room, castiel was played back onto deans bed, naked. 

"Were gonna have a good time." Dean said and walked over to his angel.

*several minutes later* 

The trenchcoat has been long thrown across the room. Deans jacket was laying on a a chair next to the bed. Under the covers you could see hands moving and groping. The two figures were moaning trying to keep up with each other. Afet all this is over the last thing you hear "Dean, I think I'm in love." 

"Me too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want me to further the story somehow? Or was this a good ending?


	3. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fluff that happens after same finds Dean and Sam the next day. Pure CRACK.

Sam walked into the bunker. He usually found Dean somewhere out, and he knew he wasn't on a case this morning. Cas was nowhere to be found either. 

"Dean!" Sam called. He heard a grunt come from the bedroom. Same just narrowed his eyes.

"I swear to god if he brought a girl back again." He whispered to himself. Sam left Dean alone and made himself some breakfast before she had to leave again. Sam had to check in with an old friend, or at least that's what he told Dean. He sat at the table and ate, Intill he heard deans door open. 

"It took you long enough." Same said to the person.

"Sam why are you home. I thought Dean told you to stay away for the night." Cas said. He was blushing hard since he was only in boxer shorts and didn't want Sam to see him in anything less. 

Sans eyes widened. 

"CAS!" Dean called and ran into the hallway doorcase. He only poked his head out since he was wearing nothing. "Hi Sam." He said awkwardly. 

"I fucking called it." Sam said and walked out the door.


End file.
